Solo un Poco de Fiebre
by Shikima Akemi
Summary: Frida, una chica de 14 años, enferma un poco creando un pequeño enredo sentimental para su mejor amigo Manny, de 14 años tambien. MannyxFrida.


Saludos a todos. Con este fic, doy por lograda la meta de 20 fanfics de El Tigre (así es, el concurso comenzó antes de llegar a los 20 jeje), y espero que sea de su agrado; verán, se me ocurrió justo la semana pasada, cuando a mí me dio fiebre (solo que yo no me pongo como Frida jajaja), además los invito a que visiten mi galería en DeviantArt, en donde tengo dos ilustraciones hechas especialmente para este fic, por ser el fic número 20 merecía ser algo especial. También aprovecho para decirles que las bases de mi concurso se encuentran en mi journal en DeviantArt, así como las entradas a los primeros fics participantes; NOTA: hice un pequeño ajuste en las reglas del concurso: podrán participar fanfics que sean publicados en y en DeviantArt (para hacer un poco más justa e interesante la competencia). Una cosa más, si no les he enviado nota aquellos que me envían sus entradas para el concurso, no se preocupen, si tengo anotadas todas las entradas que me han llegado hasta ahora, y sí las leo, pero por cuestiones de tiempo es que no les he mandado el aviso de que están anotados, pero descuiden, pronto recibirán mis reviews. Sin más por el momento, los dejo con este fic en el que Manny y Frida tienen 14 años. ¡Disfrútenlo!

**Solo un Poco de Fiebre**

Un par de chicos de 14 años, un poco de lluvia, y un camino bastante largo desde la escuela hasta su casa:

-¡genial! –dicen ambos y salen de la escuela.

Ambos adoraban los días de lluvia, eran de esos pocos días que podían jugar con el agua sin que les dijeran nada… pero el problema venía después: Frida estuvo en casa de Manny durante unas dos horas, y durante este tiempo su condición fue empeorando:

-Manny… creo que, no me siento muy bien…

-¿Qué tienes Frida?... ¡Frida! –la chica se había desmallado, y ahora estaba ardiendo en fiebre; lo único lógico para Manny era llevarla hasta su casa…

En casa de Frida, Carmela los recibe, y le pide a Manny que recueste a Frida en su cama; Manny se lleva a Frida en brazos y la coloca en su cama, pero algo extraño sucedió al soltarla:

-Manny –dice Frida con tenue voz mientras lo atrapa por la muñeca.

-… que bueno que despertaste, ¿Cómo te sientes? –el moreno se sienta a su lado mientras le sonríe dulcemente.

-cansada… ¿tú me trajiste hasta aquí?

-sí, descuida, tu mamá te…

-gracias, por eso es que tú eres mi súper héroe…

-ehm… -Manny abre sus ojos de par en par y se ruboriza -… gra-gracias, supongo, jeje…

-tienes, hermosos ojos Manny...

-… -ahora se ruboriza un poco más -… oye Frida, te, hump, ¿te sientes- no pudo terminar de hablar: al voltear su rostro para encarar a Frida y poder hacerle una pregunta, se topó con los labios de su joven amiga en los suyos…

Manny tenía sus ojos abiertos a todo lo que daban, estaba sonrojado y en estado de shock, nunca se había esperado algo así de su mejor amiga, claro que un par de veces le pasó la idea por la cabeza de abrazarla, pero es definitivamente imposible comparar un abrazo en su cumpleaños con aquel hipnotizarte beso…

Frida tenía sus manitas en el rostro de Manny, mientras que los instintos del moreno lo hicieron cerrar poco a poco sus ojos, mientras que lentamente fue guiando sus manos hacia arriba al frente, para terminar abrazando a su amiga, rodeando su espalda y su cintura; imposible de creer para él, estaba en la habitación de su mejor amiga, abrazándola, besándola, y ella tenía fiebre, estaba enferma… pero por alguna razón, al chico dejó de importarle toda esa absurda bagatela moral, él estaba perdido en el éxtasis de saborear esos labios que durante años había escuchado hablar y cantar…

Lentamente, la chica se fue alejando de los labios del moreno hasta caer rendida en su regazo, Manny se quedó mudo, y muy sonrojado, no sabía explicar qué había sido aquello, así que solo pudo recostarla lentamente en su cama; llaman a la puerta que luego se abre:

-Frida, te traje un poco de té caliente… aww –Carmela queda enternecida al ver a su hija durmiendo plácidamente –ven Manny, te prepararé un poco de chocolate caliente.

-sí… gracias…

Ya en la cocina, Manny se sienta en la mesa mientras Carmela prepara el chocolate:

-oye Manny, Frida no te dio ningún problema mientras la traías hacia acá, ¿o sí?

-¿problema?, no, si venía desmallada.

-¡fiu! Menos mal, por un momento pensé que se había puesto igual que en las otras ocasiones.

-¿otras ocasiones?, ¿a qué se refiere con otras ocasiones?

-mmm… -ella se sienta y le da la taza de chocolate -… bueno, eres su mejor amigo, así que tienes derecho a saberlo… (suspira) verás Manny, lo que sucede es que Frida, cuando tiene fiebre, hace y dice todas esas cosas que ni en sueños haría o diría estando consiente; por ejemplo, la última vez que tubo fiebre fue hace ya tres meses…

-ah, justo cuando su marido dejó de vigilarnos, ¿cierto?

-sí, pues verás, Frida fue la causante de eso…

**Flash back**

-pobre de mi Frida, me duele que tenga fiebre.

-lo sé Emiliano, pero al menos estaba con Manny, así que él la trajo a salvo.

-grrr, ¡de seguro fue culpa de ese chamaco, voy a hacerlo pagar por dañar así a mi Frida!

-… déjalo en paz…

-¿hah? –voltean Carmela y Emiliano.

-… deja en paz a Manny… -Frida hablaba como si estuviera ebria, pero solo era una de las consecuencias de su extraña fiebre-

-pero mija, ese tonto de rivera…

-Manny no es ningún tonto, él es el chico más dulce, tierno, fuerte y atractivo que conozco; no hay nadie mejor que él. Papá, si no dejas en paz al Tigre, no te volveré a hablar durante todo un año…

Carmela y Emiliano estaban sorprendidos, Frida prácticamente estaba idolatrando a Manny, y solo porque sabían que el sonrojo en sus mejillas era efecto de la fiebre, de otro modo, podrían jurar que fue provocado por el hecho de que ella pensó en Manny; Emiliano iba a comenzar una tremenda discusión con su hija por defender tanto a Manny… pero dadas las circunstancias, prefirió dejar las cosas por la paz:

-… sí, como tú quieras mija, ya no los molestaré más… -él se acerca y abraza a su hija, quien cae rendida en su regazo, ahora la chica dormía tranquila.

**End flash back**

Otra vez Manny estaba sonrojado, y no era para menos, tras escuchar lo que Frida pensaba de él:

-jmjmjm, lo divertido de esto es que la pobre no recuerda nada apenas se recupera.

En eso escuchan un ruido detrás de ellos, era Frida en la entrada de la cocina, se había levantado:

-aja~ con que estabas aquí…

-¡Frida! –Manny corre hacia ella tras ver que está a punto de caer al suelo; él la atrapa entre sus brazos y ella lo toma por los hombros para tratar de ponerse de pie, mientras Carmela mira toda la escena algo confundida:

-Manny~… (le susurra) eres un tramposo, dijiste que te quedarías a dormir conmigo…

-¿qué?, oye, espera, yo nunca dije que* -entre tartamudeos por su nerviosismo, Manny fue interrumpido de súbito: Frida se había abalanzado sobre él, rodeó el cuello del moreno con sus brazos, lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó en los labios; de nuevo se hicieron presentes los instintos de Manny, esos instintos que lo hicieron tomarla de la cintura y atraerla hacia él hasta juntar lo más posible sus cuerpos y abrazarla intensificando aquel alucinante beso, fuertes descargas eléctricas lo recorrían de pies a cabeza, provocando que el chico deseara que ese beso no terminara nunca; Carmela miraba aquella escena confundida, pero también enternecida, sabía de antemano los sentimientos de su hija hacia su moreno amigo, y estaba segura de que él los correspondía; pero justo cuando Carmela proclamaba victoria en nombre de su hija, aparece Emiliano, quien estaba a punto de gritar, pero antes de dejar escapar cualquier sonido, Carmela le cubre la boca con una mano y pasa su otro brazo alrededor de los hombros de Emiliano y lo saca de la cocina para poder susurrarle al oído en tono de ultimátum:

-si les arruinas el momento te dejo sin cenar ¿me oyes? –palabras a las que aquel hombre solo pudo reaccionar poniendo una expresión de preocupación y asentir con la cabeza.

En la cocina, aquel apasionante beso estaba culminando, Frida nuevamente caía rendida en los brazos de Manny, quien la cargó como si fueran recién casados:

-señora Suarez, llevaré a Frida a su habitación…

-sí sí, llévatela llévatela, y gracias Manny… -responde Carmela alegre desde la otra habitación.

Manny lleva a Frida en brazos hasta su cuarto y Carmela se asegura de que se hayan alejado lo suficiente para poder soltar a Emiliano y volver a la cocina sonriendo; Emiliano no, él estaba cabizbajo: los villanos le temían, la jefatura entera lo respetaba ciegamente, pero en su casa, toda su familia tenía más autoridad que él, incluso su propia hija tenía más mando que él jeje…

Manny coloca a Frida con delicadeza en su cama y la cubre con las cobijas, luego se sienta a su lado y la observa atentamente: su tierna carita con algunos mechones de cabello, sus manitas a un lado de su rostro, su cabello azul un poco alborotado, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas por la fiebre que poco a poco va disminuyendo; todo el conjunto le daba un aire angelical:

-es tan bonita cuando está dormida… -Manny se sonroja mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, había algo en ella, algo que lo hacía desear nunca separarse de ella: adoraba verla dormir, le encantaba verla sonreír, le fascinaba verla cantar y bailar… -jm, era obvio, me gustas… -y en verdad que así era, al chico rivera le gustaba su mejor amiga, por eso siempre estaba a su lado, por eso siempre la protegía, por eso siempre tenían las mismas ideas descabelladas y las miradas de complicidad, por eso le dolió tanto cuando creyó que la perdía, pero no sabía, o entendía, hasta ahora, cuando esas descargas eléctricas aparecieron al contacto de sus labios con los de ella, fueron las mismas descargas que sintió la primera vez que la vio, y cada vez que la toma de la mano o la tiene entre sus brazos solo por protegerla del peligro; y ahora, todo su ser clamaba por ella con más fuerza que nunca, pero para su mala suerte, su conciencia lo hizo recapacitar en el hecho de que ella no recordaría nada, hecho que lo hizo entristecer, así que solo tomó sus cosas, le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se fue hacia la puerta, desde donde le susurra:

-… pero prometo que algún día te lo diré… -y se va…

Un nuevo día en la escuela Leone, Manny guarda y saca cosas de su casillero, aun pensando en lo sucedido el día anterior, y en eso, ella aparece:

-¡hola Manny! ¿Listo para lo de hoy en la tarde?

-¿lo de hoy?

-¡dah! Claro, ¿a caso olvidaste que iremos a ver una película después de clases?

-¡ah sí!, ya me acordé… -dice un poco desanimado y mirándola de reojo; en eso suena la campana.

-¡ay no! –la chica cierra frenética ambos casilleros y toma a su amigo de la mano -¡hay que darnos prisa o nos castigarán!

-s-sí… oye Frida, yo-¡way! –no pudo decirle nada, así que solo se limitó a ruborizarse y sonreír feliz, después de todo… -¡jaja, corre Frida! –le grita y la jala feliz -… tal vez hoy sea el día en que te lo diré…

**Fin**

Espero les haya gustado, en esta ocasión: hubo dos besos, dos ilustraciones, y no terminé el fic con el beso, ni con ellos siendo ya una pareja de hecho, como suelo hacer, hoy quise algo diferente. ¡Suerte en el concurso a todos!

**Nos vemos/leemos.**

**Ja na!**


End file.
